Blood Brothers
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt thinks back about Stefan


"Kurt! Kurt wake up and get out here!"  
  
Kurt moaned and rolled over in his bed, placing the pillow over his head as the whispers continued to seep in from behind his trailer door. His tail rose lazily and then fell back down as the whispers finally stopped.  
  
There were taps next when small pebbles were thrown lightly against his window. He was unable to stand the noise for too long so he finally woke up, poking out his ruffled head sleepily from his covers. He slid out of bed clumsily and he opened the door swiftly, blinking rapidly as he yawned.  
  
"What do you want, Ste. .!" Stefan swiftly clapped a hand over his mouth and hushed him softly, rolling his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"I told you I was coming to get you at midnight!" he whispered, narrowing his eyes faintly. "Why did you fall asleep?"  
  
"I couldn't wait that long without taking a nap." Kurt admitted, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at his seventeen-year-old foster brother Stefan and he smiled faintly. "You're not going to drop the whole thing are you?" he asked. Stefan sighed and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"No, I'm keeping with my plans." He said. He looked around quickly and smiling, he tilted his head to a small light over in the forest. "Come on, I made us our own campfire and everything!" he said as he turned and walked off. Kurt looked around for a moment before he followed after Stefan.  
  
"What are we going to do anyway?" he whispered as he leapt over a low hanging branch.  
  
"It's a secret." Stefan whispered over his shoulder with a smile. Kurt stopped for a moment, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"This isn't going to be something bad is it?" he asked seriously. "Stefan, you know I hate it when you make me do bad things behind Margali's back!"  
  
"This isn't something bad." Stefan promised seriously. "Trust me, bruder." Kurt nodded faintly and he crouched down beside the small fire, looking at Stefan with a smile, his tail curling and uncurling lazily. He looked up at the sky where the trees were away and he saw that the moon was full and bright like a pearl.  
  
"Beautiful, ja?" Stefan asked with a smile, following his foster brother's gaze.  
  
"Ja, I'm glad you woke me up now." Kurt admitted with a smile, looking back down at Stefan. "Now what is it you wanted to do anyway?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. Calmly, Stefan drew a silver dagger with a polished mahogany handle and he held it out to Kurt handle first.  
  
"This is part of it." He answered as Kurt took the dagger carefully.  
  
"Wow! Where did you get this?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows slowly.  
  
"I saved up the money and bought it. It's a special dagger and tonight is when its power is the strongest." Stefan explained.  
  
"What do you mean its power?" Kurt asked, looking down at the dagger for a moment.  
  
"The power to bind people together forever." Stefan explained. Kurt looked up at him confused as Stefan took back the dagger and looked at the blade calmly. "Ever hear of people becoming blood brothers?" he asked, not looking up from the blade. Kurt nodded slightly.  
  
"Ja, people cut their finger and press them together, mixing their blood together and making them blood brothers for life." He said. "Is that what we're going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly." Stefan nodded, finally looking up at Kurt.  
  
"But we're all ready brothers." Kurt laughed softly. He stopped slowly when he saw that Stefan wasn't laughing. "The dagger makes the bond stronger doesn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Ja, but we have to cut more than our finger tips." Kurt cocked an eyebrow slightly, his tail curling to one side.  
  
"How much more?" he asked a bit warily. Without answering, Stefan pressed the sharp side of the dagger against the palm of his hand and he slowly slid it across, revealing a large line of blood that flowed forth easily.  
  
"This much." He said, handing the dagger to Kurt. "Hurry before the blood starts to slow down." He warned. Biting his lower lip, Kurt hesitated for a moment before he finally pressed the wet dagger to his own palm and he slid it across, wincing only a little as it cut into his flesh.  
  
Over the fire, the two slapped their hands together, the blood mixing together easily. Stefan smiled as he looked at the two connected hands and then he looked up at Kurt.  
  
"Now that we are blood brothers, I must ask you to make me a very important promise, Kurt." He said seriously. Kurt looked at Stefan and he nodded a bit, too surprised at all of this to speak yet.  
  
"If I ever become evil in any way, I want you to promise that you will do anything in your power to stop me." Stefan said. Kurt pulled his hand away and he looked at Kurt in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about? You will never become evil, Stefan!" he protested. Stefan grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "You're hurting me!"  
  
"Promise me!" Stefan insisted, his eyes burning with more than the light from the fire.  
  
"I promise!" Kurt cried finally. Stefan released his hand and Kurt looked at it quietly. "But I hope I shall never have to carry out with the promise." He said softly.  
  
YEARS LATER  
  
Kurt stood on a bridge over a lake in Central Park, looking into the calm blue water. His tail swayed lazily back and forth and he sighed, looking up at the full moon that shone over-head.  
  
It was the anniversary of the bond he and Stefan had made. Of course, events had transpired and certain actions were taken to actually go through with the promise Kurt had made over the fire.  
  
He looked down at the palm of his hand and he trailed one finger lightly down the thin scar on the palm of his hand. Lifting his head back up the full moon, he slowly held out his hand palm first to it, smiling faintly as he blinked back tears.  
  
"Still blood brothers, Stefan." He said softly. "Still blood brothers." 


End file.
